broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Cloud Flicker
'Cloud Flicker is a male pegasus pony with blue mane and tail and bright aqua eyes.He lives in ponyville. History Cloud Flicker is a pegasus that grew up in Cloudsdale and was a below-average flyer as a colt.He isn't a good flyer as his sister or the other pegasi that attended the same school as him but he could manage to do basic flying maneuvers such as getting off the ground.Eventually when he got older he did learned to fly better.Cloud went to Cloudsdale Flight Academy when he was a colt.He is friends with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash when he was there.As a Colt,Cloud would often visit Ponyville after school.He learns that everypony in Ponyville was nice and very friendly.He also says that Ponyville is the place he wants to live in when he was an adult. Cloud Flicker has two loving parents and a sister named Skyler.He moved to Ponyville when he was older because he wanted to meet other ponies and be friends with ponies such as Unicorns,Earth Ponies and Pegasi. Personality Cloud Flicker is one of the ponies who likes to laugh and smile a lot.He often laughs when his friends make a joke or when he sees something that he finds funny.He tries his best to help those people in need and he's also friendly and approachable towards other ponies Cloud can be childish at times for example when he is laughing with his friends or alone,he laughs quite loudly even when in areas that ponies are supposed to be quiet.He is loyal to his friends and family and he will never abandon them. Although he can be angered easily,he calms down pretty easily and isn't the type of pony that holds a grudge for something that he finds silly such as a simple mistake Despite all his normal and friendly-being,Cloud does have an anger problem causing him to not think and do uncontrollable actions such as breaking valuable items or punching the pony who angered him. Cutie Mark Cloud Flicker's cutie mark is Eight Compass Points.He can find himself back home if he is stuck in an area such as the Everfree Forest Cloud Flicker got his cutie mark when he was a colt.He and his sister,Skyler decided to fly around Cloudsdale.After flying for a while,they decided to walk on the clouds when Cloud Flicker and Skyler accidently stepped on an unstable part of the cloud and due to being a below-average flyer as a colt,both he and his sister fell down through the cloud and into the Everfree Forest.Cloud's wing was broken after the fall but luckily, Skyler's wing wasn't.Cloud wasn't familiar with the Everfree Forest but fortunately,he did know how to follow the directions of the compass the he had brought with him earlier.He followed the directions of the compass while his sister followed him.After a long while of navigating through the forest with absolutely no sign of getting out,Skyler got angry and yelled at Cloud saying that he might have brought them deeper into the forest and then out of anger,she pushed Cloud into a tree that is full of thorns.The thorns hit his eyes and face making him bleed.Cloud tells Skyler to follow the direction of the compass because he couldn't navigate anymore and he passed out shortly after..After finding a way out of the forest,Skyler carries Cloud home and she told what happened to him to their parents.Cloud is then taken to the hospital to have an eye surgery(which changes his eye from red to aqua) after the sugery was done and Cloud was able to see again,he noticed his cutie mark appeared. Category:Pony Category:Pegasus